rotwfandomcom-20200215-history
Armagnac
The Federal Republic of Armagnac, most commonly referred to as Armagnac, is a nation of Perth. At A Glance République Fédérale d'Armagnac Size: 40,816.77km² Population: '''4,214,328 '''GDP: $137.2bn GDP per capita: $32,564 HDI: 0.819 Unemployment: 6.54% Overview Armagnac is one of the largest modern-day nations. Situated in the furthest extents of Eucasa, Armagnac considers itself a cultured and wealthy nation. Its culture heavily resembles that of the French, although with politics far more free-market and laissez-faire than their real-world counterparts. Initially, Armagnac was divided into 5 major regions: Rennes, Vertillac, Plagne, Clussais and Avoudrey, the capital. Corburn's existence spanned from December 7th 2013 to June 2014, before the Great Coup which resulted in the setting up of many more nations around it. Armagnac was one of the last nations to form; in October 2015, Armagnacians voted in a referendum to unite the 5 regions into a single country. Due to its rather larger size, Armagnac suffered cultural difficulties in the uniting process. The solution was to create a federal republic, in which each of the five states were divided into three themselves, creating 15 Armagnacian states. Each state was appointed a Governor (with a cabinet etc.) and forty Deputies, creating a grand total of 450 deputies in the nation's legislative house the Chamber of Deputies. This has proved successful so far. The Armagnacian flag predominantly represents the nation's cultural superiority. The Greek letter psi at the centre makes allusion to both a wine glass and a pitchfork (viniculture and agriculture being two Armagnacian specialities), whilst the black depicts the nation's rich heritage. In Avoudrey, Armagnac's capital, there is the Avoudrey city hall, which was the venue in which the 1686 Avoudrey Convention. The Avoudrey Convention saw the fracturation of the then-dominating Royaume de Rennes and the independence of Avoudrey: the black-white-black bicolour flag represents this historical event. Black shows the neighbouring states and white Avoudrey, the nation's capital. Etymology Armagnac's name most definitely derives from Armagnac I, Duke of Vertillac sometime in the 1850s. His name was selected as the name of the nation due to his admirable efforts and almost superhuman skills in both warfare and diplomacy. Armagnac's capabilities were often since portrayed as a universal figure representing the Vertillacian peoples. After the decline and eventual coup of the Duché de Vertillac in 1885 (in which Vertillac became riddled with independent city-states), Armagnac's legacy remained famous. In 2015, when the five states of Armagnac signed the Treaty of Armagnac to unite the nation, Armagnac's name was chosen to represent the nation. History Armagnac's history is very short on its own, yet it has a very rich and diverse historical and cultural heritage in the history of its federal states. Rennes The Royaume de Rennes was by far the most famous Armagnacian kingdom throughout history. On today's map, the Rennesian Realm covered a third of modern-day Armagnac along with a good portion of neighbouring territories. The Rennesian Realm was founded in c. 900 by Carignac I. It originally encompassed but a half of present-day Rennes. It was the first realm to exist in the region. Following Carignac in the Sienne dynasty was his son Carignac II (c. 895 - c. 975). Carignac II was famous for greatly enlarging the realm's demesnes, pushing its borders all the way outside of modern Rennes. As the generations continued, the dynasties replaced and the lands absorbed, the Royaume de Rennes became a regional superpower and the epicentre of east Eucasian Middle Age trade, culture and diplomacy. In the early 18th century, the Royaume fell into desperation as it rapidly devolved into decay. In 1734, the Rennesian Kingdom suffered a terrible loss at the Battle of Veriteau, in which thousands of men were lost alongside two-fifths of the kingdom's land. By 1742, the Royaume shrunk down to its present-day size. Finally, in 1749 King Louis IX was brutally murdered, which sparked widespread uprisings around the kingdom and in 9 months the kingdom was annihilated and replaced with 177 town-states. Geography Armagnac globally has a continental climate with especially rich and fertile lands. Temperatures reach their highs in late July at 29.8°C and their lows in end December at -6.3°C. Armagnac is situated on the Croissaisan Plateau, meaning that its topography is relatively flat. The highest point in Armagnac is Mont Cherie, a small mountain within the Findes mountain range at the south of the country. Administrative Divisions Rennes, Vertillac, Plagne, Avoudrey and Clussais were the previous massive regions of Armagnac, yet at the 2015 Treaty of Armagnac, they were divided into three themselves. More information will come later as soon as I finish writing the more interesting bits. Governance Central Government Armagnac is a federal republic with very strong democratic traditions. In Armagnac's capital, Avoudrey, the Federal Government takes charge of the country's affairs on a national level. As clearly written in the nation's Constitution, Armagnac is leaded by a Chancellier (Head of State) who has to appoint a cabinet. The cabinet must be comprised of a Vice President (Premier Ministre); a Minister of the Budget (Ministre du Budget); a Minister of the Economy (Ministre de l'Economie); a Minister of the Interior (Ministre de l'Interieur); a Minister of Foreign Affairs (Ministre des Affaires Etrangères). Next to these are optional ministers, yet the most popular tend to be a Minister of the Environment (Ministre de l'Environnement); a Minister of Culture (Ministre de la Culture) and a Minister of Health and Education (Ministre de la Santé et de l'Education). State Government Stuff about a Governor and his Cabinet. Government Finance Armagnac's Federal Government sets a national flat income tax of 18%. Although it is not yet implemented, a negative income tax is widely supported. The median pre-tax household income is at $22,795, meaning that in total the government receives $17.3bn a year. Economy Currency The national currency of Armagnac is the Armagnacian Couronne (ARC). The symbol for the Couronne is a capital C. C1 is worth 100 Princes (p). As of January 2016, C:$ and $:C are at $0.92 and 1.08 respectively. This means that the actual median after-tax household income is at C20,187.25.